The Velveteen Dream
Patrick Clark, Jr. is a contestant on WWE Tough Enough VI. He was eliminated fifth on Season 6 of Tough Enough. On October 18, 2015, it was reported that Clark is signed with the WWE and is currently training in WWE NXT. Career Maryland Championship Wrestling (2014–2015) Clark attended the beginner's course at the MCW Training Center starting his training during June 2014. Recognized as a gifted athlete by the trainers at the Center, Clark went on graduate after 4 months of training. He wrestled his first match on October 3, 2014 in Waldorf, Maryland, at the MCW Waldorf Warfare event. Wrestling under the name of Rick Powers, he lost to Kai Katana. On November 14, during Night 4 of the MCW Autumn Armageddon Tour, Powers defeated Andrew Steele. On November 15, during Night 5 of the MCW Autumn Armageddon Tour, Powers teamed with Li Green against The Appalachian Outlaws (Bo Nekoda & Hoss Hagood) and The Punk Rock All Stars (Drake Carter & Shaun Cannon) in a triple threat tag team match won by the Outlaws. He and Green would face the same two teams again on December 27 at MCW Seasons Beatings, in a triple threat rematch again won by The Appalachian Outlaws. World Xtreme Wrestling (2014–2015) On October 11, Powers wrestled for World Xtreme Wrestling, at WXW C4 Zoostock Cancer Benefit in a singles match losing to Jay Freddie. Clark returned to WXW on March 7, at WXW C-4 Madness. There, he teamed with Li Green under the tag team name of Sudden Impact, in a losing tag team match against South Philly's Finest (Jimmy Konway & Luca Brazzi). Combat Zone Wrestling (2014–2015) On December 31, Clark wrestled Combat Zone Wrestling under the name of Slugger Clark. At CZW Dojo Wars #17, Slugger Clark lost Lennon Duffy. At CZW Dojo Wars #18, held on January 14, Slugger Clark teamed with Lennon Duffy & Marcus Clutch in a losing six-man tag match against the team of Dub Boys (Dave McCall & Nate Carter) & Frankie Pickard. At CZW Dojo Wars #20, on February 11, Slugger Clark teamed with Amber Rodriguez & Lennon Duffy in a losing tag team match against Joey Janela, Mr. Grim & Rex Lawless. Primal Conflict Wrestling (2015) On January 24, at PCW Zero Hour, team Sudden Impact (Li Green & Rick Powers) wrestled Alexander James & Logan Easton LaRoux, Jack Cicero & Jimmy Cicero and Jack Pollock & Payton Graham in a four way tag team match won by Alexander James & Logan Easton LaRoux. On September 12 at PCW Next Level, wrestling as Patrick Clark, he lost to The Bruiser. Marvelous Puroresu USA (2015) During the August 9th edition of MPUSA, Clark won a three way match against David Starr and Lio Rush. National Wrestling League/House Of Pain Federation (2015) Wrestling as Rick Powers, Clark appeared for a joint promotional event for the National Wrestling League and House Of Pain Federation. On February 6, he challeged titleholder Latin Tornado for the HoPWF Heavyweight Championship, losing to Tornado. Throwback Championship Wrestling (2015) On August 30, Patrick Clark defeated his regular tag team partner/occasional rival Lio Rush in a singles match. Pro Wrestling Magic (2015) At the PWM Supershow held on May 16, Sudden Impact (Li Green & Rick Powers) defeated Missile Assault Ant & The Proletariat Boar Of Moldova in a tag team match. World Wrestling Entertainment (2015) 'WWE Tough Enough Season VI (2015)' Clark participated in Season 6 of the WWE Tough Enough Contest. Following the previous contests, the winner would be offered an official WWE contract. Clark was the fifth elimination during the contest however, he was offered a contract for his impressive effort. During the early part of October 2015, Clark signed a developmental contract with the WWE and reported to its Performance Center on October 19. He is currently a NXT trainee. Personal life Clark is the cousin of wrestler Amber Rodriguez. In wrestling *'Signature moves' :*Powerline (Running Clothesline) :*Ankle Lock *'Tag teams' :*Sudden Impact - with Lio Rush (as Rick Powers) Championships and accomplishments *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Tag Team Championship (1-time) (with Lio Rush as Sudden Impact) External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter (1) * Twitter (2) * MCW Article About Patrick Clark, Jr. in WWE Tough Enough VI Category:African American wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:2014 debuts Category:Living people Category:Washington, D.C. wrestlers Category:WWE Tough Enough contestants Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Pain Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Lancaster Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Marvelous Puroresu USA alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling League alumni Category:Primal Conflict Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Magic alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Throwback Championship Wrestling alumni